Final Fantasy Brawl 1
by Disy
Summary: This takes place after Tifa's Despair 10, what will happen when the girls no longer remember what happened, who will win and who will lose?


By Nategrey837

Staring

Tifa Lockheart  
Rikku  
Lulu  
Yuffie  
Aeris  
Paine  
Yuna

Seven women from final fantasy hae been summoned here, they were each in a massive lot that was big enough to hold two planes inside of it. The women looked at one another before one stepped forward her name was Tifa. "Whats going on here!, why are we all here?" Tifa asked as she looked around she saw Aerith and Yuffie which made her shudder with thoughts of what they did to her in the past how they beat her and caused her to be there slaves. Yuffie was the worst Yuffie had broken Tifa to the point of making Tifa love her.

Thats why Tifa directed the comment to the four women who she didn't know, but it was Aerith who answered. "Tifa we're all here to fight to see who's the best, even though we all know you shouldn't have been invited your just going to get you ass beat down." Tifa snarled at Aeris silently not wanting to upset the flower girl who had beaten her more then once, Tifa stepped back and watched as the brown headed woman from the other side moved forward. "Looks like shes useless, anyway shall I introduce myself and my friends. I am Yuna, the orange haired girl to my left is Rikku, and the two girls in the black are Lulu and Paine." Lulu walked forward slightly pushing Yuna aside. "Yes, but in this match we will not have any teams it's everyone against everyone, agreed?"

Yufie hopped forwar and bent at the waist and smiled. "Sure thing titface" Yuffie said to Lulu who looked quite upset but even more upset that Rikku was beside her laughing at the comment. Paine sighed. "look if were going to fight then lets fight." Everyone stopped there nonsense and walked to a different part of the room as they all watched one another trying to figure out who was going to be the first one to jump into the action.

It wasn't a surprise when Paine was the first to go she jumped at Yuna and gave her a stiff right hook in the face sending Yuna back a bit, Yuna came back with a kick right into Paine's stomach, Yuna jumped up and wrapped her legs around Paines body squeezing for all she was worth as she punched Paine's face, but to Yuna's surprise all Paine did was smile. "You should have just let me beat your ass." Yuna was taking by surprise as Paine wrapped her arms around Yuna's body and squeezed her back in a bear hug. "AIIIIIII!" Yuna yelled as she tried to punch at Paine but she didn't have the right angle to do so. Paine though was losing power slowly as she felt Yuna's legs tighten around her waist causing her to lose the air in her body,

But Yuna was losing the battle with Paine if this keep up theres no way she would win. Yuna then grabbed her top and opened it from the side revealing her breasts she then put them in paine's face. "Wha-.." Paine tried to talk but her entire face as caught in Yuna''s breast being smother by them, Paine and Yuna keep at it though Paine was losing air quicker and Yuna back was about to break, both women thought they could go the long haul but both decided to drop there holds and let each other go, the two of them stepped back from one another, Yuna bent at the back slightly and Paine was breathing hard trying to get her breath back.

Paine looked up at Yuna with a smile her face was bloody but that was it, and Yuna was ruined it looked like, her back had to be killing it, after a few breaths Paine felt her strength coming back and rushed at Yuna, Paine jumped at Yuna and came down at her with a kick, Yuna though dodged it and sent a punch right into Paine's womanhood sending her falling to the ground stomach first, Yuna had been faking how bad her back was but it still hurt like hell but she could deal with the pain.

Yuna went over to Paine and grabbed Paine's hair and lifted her up. "Yea looks like your the one who picked the wrong fight." Paine then smiled. "Why the fuck are you smiling?" Yuna asked Paine who just pointed behind her, Yuna didn't even have to to register who it was before she was punched in the face and sent to the ground, Yuna couldn't believe how hard the hit was she was completely caught off guard which made the hit tens time worst or so she thought, but when she got her senses back she saw who it was. "Lulu...why help Paine?" Yuna asked barley able to keep herself from passing out. "Me and Paine have a common goal that's all."

Yuna just sighed before she felt herself getting undressed by Paine. "This is my reward for helping Lulu." Paine said before he tongue ran across Yuna's naked body causing her to shuddered, she looked at paine and spit at her face, this aused Paine's face to move from that of a happy to pissed off. "bad move bitch." Paine pulled her fist back and punched Yuna hard in her womanhood. "Payback." Once twice then a third time, Paine then straddled Yuna's waist and punched at her breasts causing them to bruise "No stop Paine please!" Yuna begged of her friend. "Uhh when you say stuff like that it makes me go wild." This was the last words Yuna heard before passing out under Paine.

"Let's get going you can play with your toy later Paine." Lulu told her grabbing her shoulder, all Paine did was nod as she got off of Yuna, but gave her one last kick. "Sorry you couldn't win this fight but you'll be fucking the winner of this tonight rather you like it or not." Paine said licking her lips then following Lulu to take out there main target, that caused this entired partnership.

Next was Rikku and Yuffie who found each other still smiling at each other. "Man that was funny, I like you." Rikku told Yuffie who sighed and looked at the air. "Yes it was, but you should fear me for I am Yuffie the greatest shinobi to ever live!" Yuffie spun around and ended up off balance and slightly falling back but caught herself before she hit her head. "Whoops slick ground." Yuffie said as she rubbed her head. "Hahaha!" Ruikku laughed. "I'm sorry." Rikku said before looking at Yuffie once more trying not to laugh. "Well i'm Rikku!" Rikku jumped in the air and came down trying to make a cool pose but ended up slipping and falling her her ass. "Owie" Yuffie then laughed at Rikku. "At least I stayed on my feet." Rikku started to get up and rubbed her but. "Thats not nice, the ground is slick!" Yuffie looked at her. "A true fighter doesn't make excuses." Rikku rubbed her head. "Hey you said it first!" Rikku then stomped her foot on the ground and gave her best angry face at Yuffie. " but..umm when I said it uhhh it wasn't an excuse!" Rikku then jumped in the air and stomped her feet on the ground. "Thats not right you can't do that you liar!"

"Then lets settle this in a fight!" Rikku didn't say anymore as both women moved into there fighting stance, both moved forward and started to punch and kick either skills were kinda sloppy but got the job down as they hit one another quite often both though refused to give an inch, well until Rikku raised her foot and stepped on Yuffies. "AHHH!" Yuffie stepped back and grabbed her foot. "Hey thats not fair, you can't step on peoples feet, thats cheating!" Rikku sighed. "I thought real fighters didn't make excuses?" Yuffie face went red with anger as she tackled Rikku to the ground. "Shut up!" Yuffie with a rage of anger punched Rikku as hard as she could.

Rikku's face was being hammered upon like never before her eyes were watering her lip was busted open. "Stop" Rikku asked weakly to Yuffie who keep punching, Rikku used the rest of her power to push her hips up and throw Yuffie over her as she stood up and charged Yuffie before she coulr get up. Rikku tackled her back and sent her face first to the floor. Rikku smiled as slapped Yuffies ass and few times. "I bet that feel good huh?" Rikku asked Yuffie only replied with a moan. "Wait what?" Rikku slapped her ass again which caused another moan to come out from her, this confuse Rikku so she went down further and saw felt at Yuffie's panties were wet. "Umm eww." Rikku said as she stood up and tried to shake the liquid off her hands.

Rikku never had a chance to see Yuffie get up and sweep her legs out from under Rikku, who once more on her back and getting punched, Rikku knew she couldn't get out of this so she looked around her face getting beaten, before she saw a bag on Yuffie's side, Rikku reached for it with al her speed, once inside she felt a bunch of round things inside the bag, she pulled on out and it was a glowing red ball. Rikku got punched again this time it broke her nose, looking around she saw paine and Lulu heading toward her, Rikku panicked and threw the ball on the ground hoping it would do something to help her. The ball hit the ground with a ding.

"Wait what, Materia oh the way it sounded it was a summon oh a Shiva summon materia" Yuffie took her entire attention off Rikku and her eyes widened. "Thats my summon materia when did it!" Yuffie yelled and ran to catch it, she caught up with the ball but ended up ramming her head into Lulu's body which caused her to bounce back a bit and rub her head again. "Owie." Yuffie looked up at Lulu who had the ball. "Hey give me that materia now!" Yuffie was then caught with a swift slap to the face. "Your like Rikku aren't you!" Yuffie looked at her and then back at Rikku who was just getting up. "Hey I'm nothing like her I am so much better then her that it's not even funny!" Yuffie got up and rubbed her face once more.

Rikku was slow to get up and limp over to Yuffie she was going to take out Yuffie once and for all until she heard what lulu said next. "Fine you are like Rikku, then were going to kick both of your asses, that's the whole reason for our alliance." Rikku's eyes opened wide as she looked behind Paine and saw Yuna's defeated body on the ground. "What did you do to YUNNIE!" Rikku charged at Paine and tackled her hard to the ground.

Lulu turned around and was about to go help Paine when she felt a set of arms wrap around her neck then felt two legs wrap around her stomach. "Give me back my fucking materia who big titted slut!" Yuffie demanded of her, all the while Paine was getting punches to the face by Rikku, Paine's face was much more sensitive as it softened up from the fight with Yuna, but Rikku on the other hand was in such rage seeing her best friend down and out like that and naked and she knew it was Paine's fault she always knew Paine wanted to fuck Yuna, even if it meant to hurt her.

Tifa watched as Yuffie had Lulu down but it was Lulu who dropped back on Yuffie and caused Yuffie to let go. "OUCH!" Yuffie yelled which made Tifa's heart jump she didn't know why but something snapped as she saw the woman who beat her and broke her before getting hurt this caused Tifa to jump in and punch Lulu right in the breasts. "Leave Yuffie alone." Tifa punched Lulu in the face hard sending her back again then a knee to the stomach. But her offense spurt was stopped by and kick in her womanhood which caused her to fall to her knees.

Lulu smiled at the downed Tifa. "Stupid bitch." Yuffie had recovered and tackled Lulu to the ground and grabbed her head and slammed it into the ground. "I am the best shinobi and you took my materia your so dead!" Yuffie slammed her head back again before moving down her body. "I've delt with big breasted sluts like yourself." Yuffie said as she punched Lulu right in the breasts. "Your just like Tifa so proud and such a good fighter but guess what you never trained these jugs to take any punishment have you." Yuffie punched Lulu's breast again and again causing Lulu to scream in pain. Yuffie stood up and stripped lulu down to nothing. "Your pathetic." Yuffie seemed to have changed since she fought Lulu not sure how but she had got more serious.

Yuffie brought a knee up and slammed it into Lulu's womanhood, this pain she had never felt before caused her eyes to role into the back of her head as she passed out on the ground, slightly cursing herself for being beaten by someone like Rikku, she would hate herself for the rest of her life for this moment.

On the other side it was Rikku putting the final touches on Paine with one last punch Paine head hit the ground as she passed out as well, it was Rikku's rage that caused her to win the fight and before she was noticed she limped off to the side and hide herself so she didn't get caught and had time to rest, she had been though hell and back so far but she wanted to prize for winning this fight she wanted to be the best.

Tifa got up and walked over to Yuffie. "Are you ok?" Tifa asked in a submissive voice as she looked at the ground Yuffie then stood up and touched Tifa's shoulder. "Yes slave I am." Tifa couldn't seem to break Yuffie's grip over her that was until Yuffie kneed her in her womanhood which caused her to fall to a knee. "Stupid sexslave you forgot this is a fight." Yuffie pulled her arm back and punched Tifa in the face sending her to the ground. "No Yuffie please." Tifa asked as she felt herself get wet from the punishment which would of been a surprise t her not to long ago but now this happened all to often.

Tifa then felt a heel on her breasts and looked up. "Aeris." Tifa said as she looked up she tried to struggle undernieth her but only caused Aeris heel to grind into her breasts even more which Tifa moaned at everytime it happened. "Well looks like Tifa isn't going to win this is she." Aeris directed her question to Tifa. "No,no Aeris." Aeris lifted her leg up and pushed it hard int her breast and the same time Yuffie kicked Tifa's womanhood again. "AHHHHHH!" They both held there feet at there spots and rubbed. "Ohh..ohhh!" Tifa moaned and they pushed harder and rougher against her she felt so much pain but it felt so good she never understood why but this much pain was to much. "AHHHHH!" Tifa finally came underneath the woman they watched her climax and just laughed at her kicking her in the sides once more.

"Wait Yuffie let's not beat her yet, only the winner she have the pleasure to finish off Tifa don't you agree?" Yuffie smiled and agreed the two woman walked away from Tifa who was still squirmimg and rubbing herself now as she was trying to climax again her body felt broken once more she needed this and she would watch her two mistresses fight it out.

Aeris moved forward and punched at Yuffie who ducked and gave Aeris a knee in the stomach doubling her over, Yuffie was going to throw a punch but it was dodged and Aeris gave Yuffie a punch in the stomach instead. "Yuffie your going to be my next Tifa." Yuffie smiled at her. "Same goes for you, I can't wait for your bitch ass to be begging for me to beat you every night." Yuffie jumped back and Aeris charged her, Yuffie jumped out of the way and gave a knee right in Aeris face

Aeris moved forward and Yuffie moved around her and ripped her dress off completely. "How do you like that." Aeris turned around and punched Yuffie to the ground. "Go to hell!" Aeris yelled as she jumped on Yuffie and pulled her shorts off and sent a punch to her womanhood. "I am going to fucking beat you down." Yuffie screamed in pain. "No..owww" Yuffie grabbed her womanhood which was just covered by her thin panties which were then pulled off of by Aeris, who then drove three fingers into Yuffie's pussy which caused her to scream out once more. "Stop it Aeris please." Aeris didn't respond she just grabbed Yuffie's small breasts and twisted them, with all these motions going at once it wasn't no time before Yuffie was moaning in pleasure under Aeris and sent into her climax.

Aerith smiled and licked Yuffie's lips. "You lost." Yuffie smiled. "Oh really, your just like Tifa it isn't over till it's over." Yuffie raised her knee right into Aeris womanhood, then gave a quick shot to Aeris face, Aeris wasn't much to take alot of damage so these hits were enough to send the girl to her side and out of it, Yuffie then stood up her womanhood still dripping. "No now your mine." Well Yuffie forgot on thing, Rikku, who ended up sending a hard kick to Yuffie's very sensitive pussy after her climax this was enough to send her eyes rolling into the back of her head and falling on top of Aeris body.

Rikku walked over to the only woman left her name was Tifa. "Hey, I guess I gotta beat you huh? look I'm sorry I don't want to do this." Rikku stood straddled the defenseless Tifa's stomach and sent a punch into Tifa's face which only responded in with a moan, Rikku did it again and Tifa moaned again. "You do have a sexy voice." Rikku punched her again but not as hard one more Tifa moaned. Rikku moved down Tifa's body and squeezed her breasts roughly. "OWWW MORE PLEASE!" Tifa begged to be punished more, Rikku didn't know why but she was even getting wet.

Rikku finally ended up down at her pussy something came over her and she took Tifa's skirt and cum covered panties off and gave a quick shot to her pussy which sent Tifa over the edge. "Please mistress quit playing with me!" Those words caused Rikku to punch Tifa hard in the womanhood. "Shut up slave!" Rikku walked around and started to lift Tifa to her feet, once there Rikku slapped her across the face. "From this day forward you will call me mistress Rikku got it." Tifa nodded her head and Rikku responded in a knee to her stomach. Tifa moaned out. "Mistress please just let me cum." Rikku looked at her. "You should have known I was going to win and shouldn't allow another woman to make you cum, this is your punishment." Tifa moved forward and grabbed Rikku's shoulder. "Please Mistress." This was only responded to by a punch to the stoach that sent Tifa to her knees. "I said this is your punishment now be a good dog and follow your master." Tifa nodded her head and followed her Mistress the lower half of her body wasn't even covered and she was walking like a dog on all fours, Ruikku was the winner of the day and she got a prize even better then she could imagion, but was it Rikku who tamed Tifa or was it Tifa's voice that changed yet another woman against her?


End file.
